


When You're King Beautiful

by Dogielder



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Justice (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogielder/pseuds/Dogielder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: An idea of heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're King Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Little prince Xavier doesn't get to see his papa, the king, very often.

The little boy’s idea of heaven was when his papa was in the office.

He would be coming back from the library, brain overloaded somewhat from the lessons, and needing to use the bathroom. Sometimes, his shuffle came to a halt as he tilted his head, listening intently. There it was, the soft pop pop of a wood fire, and just barely the clack of somebody typing. Instantly, his eyes would light up and he would forget about needing to use the bathroom, at least for the time being.

He didn’t even bother to knock on the office door, simply cracking it open enough for him to squeeze through, shutting it softly behind him. This room was a lot shabbier than the rest of the mansion, but the boy’s papa liked it this way.

The clicking stops as the father hears the door shut, looking behind him at his young son. A smile warms his voice as he speaks, “Lessons done for today?”  
The boy nods as he patters over, earning a chuckle from the elder as he scrambles into his lap, getting comfortable by snuggling into him. He relaxes even further as a large hand gently ruffles his hair, along with a good-natured, “Xavi, soon you’ll be too big to fit into my lap!”

The child, Xavier, huffs.

"Which means, of course, we’ll have to get you your own desk in here, too."

To Xavier, heaven has gotten ten times better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second (published) story for this fandom so I hope you like it! Will be updated as I write more of these.
> 
> Cross-posted from my writing tumblr: kynny-cat-writes.tumblr.com  
> And you can come hang out with me at my normal tumblr: kynny-cat.tumblr.com


End file.
